


The Nene and the Mockingbird

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Hawaii - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Sister is Agent Hawaii, Tex has lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex has to deal with the Agent that Command sent to replace her at Blue Base, one "Agent Hawaii." She doesn't expect to find that Agent Hawaii is much more...sympathetic than most Freelancer Agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nene and the Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I made it in time for Femslash FMarch (Women's History Month woo!) even though I have been working on this for quite some time.
> 
> Tex has a lot of feelings

"Who's the girl?" Tex asked, not bothering to conceal her distaste.

"What?" The Alpha AI, a.k.a. Church, replied. "Who, Sister? She's just a new recruit."

"You mean to tell me I'm only gone a few weeks and you guys get yourself a new girl?" She didn't actually care that the new recruit was female. She cared that the new recruit was a Freelancer agent. It was clear the sim troopers didn't know that. It made sense that the Director would send a replacement for Florida after he died and of course it had to happen while she was away.

"Oh, um…" Church stuttered. What a clueless idiot.

"Woah, tread lightly dude, tread lightly…" What a bunch of clueless idiots. As if she would actually care that they had a female recruit.

She ignored them as she pushed past them and made her way over to the agent in yellow armor.

"Hey," she barked. "We need to have a little chat."

"Is it because I said you were hot? Cuz I totally meant it."

She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of earshot of the others. "Give it up, Hawaii, I know it's you."

"Okay…so are we going to go make out now or…"

"I said cut the shit!" Tex growled. "You don't know what you're getting into. I know everything about the Director and about the Alpha. I know he sent you to keep an eye on him. If you get in my way, I will send you back to command in pieces."

"Okay," Agent Hawaii said, far too chipper.

"You're not gonna…radio back to command or turn me into the Director or even try to fight me at all?"

"Nah," she answered. "He's old and gross. I don't really care about what he wants. You're young and hot so I'd rather do what you say. Do whatever you need with Alpha or whatever." She started to walk away, then stopped and put a hand on Tex's arm. "Oh and if you ever want to do some…training exercises…I would be super down with that." She paused. "I'm talking about sex."

"Yeah I got that."

Hawaii gave her double finger pistols and clicked her tongue before walking away to join the others.

"What just happened?" Tex asked herself.

\---

She spent the next several days analyzing her conversation with Agent Hawaii, civilian name Kaikaina Grif, nickname Sister. She wondered how anyone related to the orange idiot on the red team could become a special agent with Project Freelancer. She had to be hiding something. She dug through all her records at command, but she couldn't find anything that would suggest that she was special or dangerous. The only risk she seemed to pose was giving someone an STD, though according to her medical records that was an empty threat. Any diseases she may have had in the past had been adequately treated and she wasn't contagious in any way, despite what she told the medic.

One night, when things were quiet at blue base, Tex backed her into a corner.

"Finally," Sister told her, putting her back to the wall dramatically. "I have been waiting for you to make a move."

"No, that is not what is happening here," Tex rebutted, holding up her hands to show that she wasn't going to put them on her.

"Ugh, what is it then?" she asked, examining her nails.

"I don't get you, Hawaii-"

"Call me Kai. Only those gross, old men on the MOI call me that. And Florida, but he wasn't old or gross. What ever happened to him?"

"Are you serious?" Tex asked, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"He's dead Ha- Kai. You were sent to replace him."

"Oh yeah, duh," she laughed, slapping her palm to her temple. "Shame, he was cute."

"That's not what we're talking about right now!" Tex shouted. "I don't understand you, at all. You are an agent with Project Freelancer, one of the toughest most feared departments in the universe, but you're…you. Why did they send you to protect Alpha?"

Kai shrugged. "I kept "failing my mission objectives" or whatever," she said using finger quotes. "Apparently you're not supposed to sleep with targets."

"You're kidding me."

"Only the hot ones. Besides, I got good intel. Also, it was really fun. Also, I could stun an enemy in seconds just by flashing my boobs. I was like one of those sexy femme fatales from spy movies."

Tex just stared at her. "Why?"

"I think I've made it abundantly clear that I like sex," Kai replied bluntly.

"No, I mean why did you join the Project? You're not like any of the other Freelancers who, you know, wanted to be super soldiers and save humanity."

"Meh. My big brother got drafted and the easiest way to find him was to infiltrate the inner ranks of a highly intelligent military operation that has intel on every single soldier in the UNSC."

"Really, that was the easiest way?"

"Okay, fine, the soldier who recruited me was super hot, so sue me!"

Tex stared her down for a few moments longer before she burst out laughing. She took off her helmet to help catch her breath. "I have never met anyone like you."

"…Is that good or bad?" Kai asked, taking in her face having never seen it before.

Tex shrugged. "It's great. I worked with some of the most dangerous, unpleasant people. We tore each other apart and destroyed ourselves." She put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "I'm glad you made it out of Project Freelancer alive. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

For the first time since seeing her, Kai looked flustered. Her dark cheeks were dusted with pink and she looked away. God, she was beautiful. "Wow…Agent Texas…I don't know what to say."

Tex swallowed. "If it's just the two of us…you can call me Allison." Kai looked up at her and she stared deeply into her amber eyes. She slowly put her hands on the wall on either side of her, giving her time to escape if she wanted to. She didn't.

Instead, Kai whispered, "Allison…" as she put her hands on her shoulders. Tex leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Kai's lips were just as soft and plump as she had imagined. She could finally admit to herself that she had been imagining it and she had very much wanted to do this. Agent Hawaii wasn't a threat to her or to Church and she allowed herself to let down her guard. Kai pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck and deepening the kiss. Tex could feel the stud in her tongue as it entered her mouth. Kai groaned and pulled Tex's hips flush with hers, grinding against her. Tex detested the fact that there was armor between them. She put her hands on Kai's hips, grinding back, causing Kai to gasp.

"Tex!" They froze when they heard Caboose call out her name. "You are not hurting Sister, are you?"

She spun around, cheeks red, gaping for an answer.

"It's okay Caboose, she wasn't hurting me," Kai said when it became clear that Tex was not able to reply. "I promise."

"If you say so," Caboose said warily, watching them out of the corners of his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Kai whispered into Tex's ear. "And you can slip into something more comfortable." Tex nodded, still stunned from being caught by Caboose. Kai laced their fingers together and started pulling her to the sleeping quarters. "Ugh," she groaned when she saw Tucker hanging out outside her room. "He just doesn't know when to quit. If you don't want people to know, we can go somewhere else."

"No, I want people to know," Tex told her, kissing her cheek and striding forward confidently.

"Hey Tex, Sister. What are you two…are you two doing what I think you're doing?" Tucker asked with a grin when he spotted them.

Tex got up in his face, staring him down. "Yes we are, no you can't watch, and if you bother us I'm going to reach up your ass and turn you inside out!" she threatened. Tucker put up his hands and backed away.

"Fine, I'll just have to use my imagination," he said, trying to mask how afraid he was of Tex.

"Oh my god that was so hot!" Kai said, dragging Tex into her room behind her and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. "Now let's get you out of all that metal…" Tex was surprised at how efficient Kai was at removing the armor, though she supposed she shouldn't be. She was starting to suspect that the whole ditzy slut thing was an act, at least the ditzy part. Not that she was judging. The woman knew what she liked and she went after it.

When she was left just in her undersuit, she pulled Kai's hands off of her. She was nervous about being naked in front of another person. She wondered if Kai would be able to tell that her body wasn't organic. It seemed that Kai could sense her apprehension. The woman smiled at her and stroked her hair soothingly. Tex decided that she didn't care if Kai knew she was a robot. She had a feeling she wouldn't care either. She kissed Kai deeply, wrapping her arms around the woman tightly. She nudged her back to the bed and Kai lay back on it while she peeled the undersuit away from her body. It was the perfect body from Leonard Church's point of view, something that had always made her uncomfortable. Maybe if she found someone else who liked it, it wouldn't feel so unsavory. She blushed as Kai's face lit up.

"Sorry, I'm a little ripe," she said sheepishly as she approached the bed. She squeaked when Kai pulled her down on top of her.

"Baby, you're perfect."

She felt perfect.

"You're not so bad yourself," she flirted back. She fumbled with the zipper on Kai's shorts, but managed to unzip them. How could she be so deadly accurate in battle, but not able to handle undressing a cute girl? Kai pulled off her outer clothes and tossed them away. She sat up and lifted her hair so Tex could undo her bra. "This is cute, where did you get it?" Tex asked. She had only ever been able to get her hands on standard issue bras, not this polka-dotted little number.

"I may have stolen it from a mark," Kai admitted.

Tex laughed and kissed her softly. She was so sweet and wonderful. Tex wondered what she ever did to deserve her. "Well, if you ever have a mark that wears something between a B or a C cup, consider grabbing it for me."

Kai laughed as she slid off her panties, kicking them onto the floor. Her laughter was like music or sugar or something else amazing Tex just didn't have the words to describe it. She cupped Kai's breasts nervously. This wasn't her first time attempting to entertain a companion with breasts, but it had been a really long time and this time she'd had absolutely no alcohol. She gently massaged them in her hands as a test. Kai hummed and climbed onto her lap, wrapping her legs around Tex's waist and arching her back, her breasts lifting. It seemed so far she was doing all right. She ran her thumb over one of Kai's large, dark nipples and was happy to see the skin dimpling around the areola. She experimentally pinched it and Kai moaned quietly. Tex alternated between stroking and massaging and pinching her nipples and Kai happily sat in her lap, swaying slightly.

Tex wasn't entirely sure what to do next and her hands were growing sweaty on Kai's breasts, making her feel self conscious. 

"Hey," Kai said softly, putting a hand on Tex's face. "We can take this slowly. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Oh god what had she ever done to deserve such a beautiful, incredible angel like Kai.

Kai climbed off of her lap and patted the mattress beside her. "Lie down," she said and Tex was more than happy to lie down on the messy bunk. "Now turn over." Tex blinked in confusion for a moment before flipping to lie down on her stomach. "Now, close your eyes or keep them open if that's more comfortable." Tex tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. It went against every instinct she had. Kai shushed soothingly as if she could sense her internal struggle. "Okay, one sec." Kai climbed off of the bed and rummaged around in her things. Tex glanced at her searching through a duffle bag, her breasts and big belly hanging loose as she was bent over, her wide thighs and round ass evening out her silhouette. Tex looked away when she straightened up so she wouldn't be caught with her eyes open.

Kai's weight settling onto her back was very comforting. She heard the squelch of lotion being squirted from a bottle and the smacking sounds as Kai rubbed her hands together. The smell of lilac and butterfly bush filled the air as Kai warmed the lotion up. Tex let out an audible sigh as Kai rubbed her hands down Tex's back. It didn't matter if her synthetic muscles didn't knot up like a human body, Kai was loosening up everything. Tex could feel herself unwinding and she was slightly concerned that if Kai kept going that she would spill nuts and bolts over the floor. She let herself start humming -humming! of all things- as Kai worked her hands over every inch of her back.

She felt Kai stand up to her knees so she could back up over Tex's legs. Tex squeaked as Kai's hands slid down her back to her ass and gently massaged her cheeks. She didn't even know she could hold tension there. Kai's hands were working wonders on her body. She twitched a little when Kai started back up at her neck, but with her lips in tandem with her hands this time. Her brief surprise didn't last long as she melted back into pure relaxation. She didn't react at all this time when Kai reached her ass, except maybe to hum a little bit louder. She didn't even react when Kai's hands slipped in between her legs and started to massage her pubis. She lifted her hips and came up on her knees at a gentle nudge from Kai and she barely blushed as she felt herself become more exposed. Only with Kai would she do something like this.

Kai pulled her hand back over her vagina, letting her middle finger trail gently over her clitoris and along her vulva. She continued to massage Tex's lower back with her free hand as she repeated the motion. When Tex responded well by opening her legs more, she moved back and let her fingers explore her vulva more. She spread her labia like opening the petals of a flower and dipped her finger inside like a hummingbird looking for nectar. Tex sighed and pressed her face into the bedspread as Kai stroked her inside and out and she fucking bloomed.

She took time to breathe as Kai pulled her hands away. She could hear Kai moving behind her, but it didn't trigger any of her usual hypervigilance. Kai's hands returned, this time on the back of either thigh and she could feel Kai's breath on her. Tex tensed slightly and Kai waited for her to relax again before pressing her lips against her vulva and slipping her tongue in between her labia. Tex let herself release small noises of pleasure and comfort as she was worked over with Kai's tongue. Her breath quickened as she added her fingers to the mix as well. It took a while, due to the angle, but eventually, Kai did manage to press down on her sweet spot. Tex let out a clear, ringing moan, unlike any sound she'd ever uttered before. Kai hummed behind her, celebrating her victory.

"Can you lay on your back, babe?" she asked in a soft voice.

Tex nodded and flopped over. Kai was back between her legs in an instant, this time with much more access. Tex couldn't look at Kai while she lapped at her and teased her clitoris with a stiff fingertip; she wasn't comfortable with the idea of her own body yet. So, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes and let her fingers come to her breasts. She didn't think about how Dr. Leonard Church designed a body with nipples that reacted to stimulus. She usually had those thoughts when she was on her own and it made her want to vomit. Right now, all her thoughts were gone and she was floating on a cloud with a literal goddess in between her legs eating her out like she was ambrosia.

She was dragged into more intense pleasure again as a finger hooked her g-spot. This time, it was more accurate and designed, bringing her so much more pleasure than before. Her hands clenched down on her breasts and her curled on either side of Kai's shoulders. She had half a thought that she was being selfish before the combined ministrations to her clitoris and g-spot had her spasming crying out. She continued to tremble as her hips sank back down onto the bed. She forced her eyes to open so she could look at Kai. The woman was licking her lips like a cat after a dish of cream. Tex may have whimpered.

She tried to sit up, her arms shaking more than she'd liked to admit (more than they should be able to, now that she thought about it). Kai smiled at her attempts to sit up and gently pushed her back down. "Relax, babe," she said softly. She crawled up next to Tex and kissed her, stealing away what little breath she had regained since her orgasm. "You just lay there and look pretty; Lil' mama knows how to take care of herself." Tex could only watch as Kai daintily propped one leg up against the wall and slid her fingers down in between her thighs. At first, Tex felt bad for not being more active, but she soon realized that Kai was more than happy to just show off for her.

When the room stopped spinning and Tex regained control over her body, she rolled onto her side to face Kai. She let her eyes trail from watching the woman push two well manicured fingers in and out of her entrance, pausing every now and then to massage her own clit, up her belly decorated with course hair, up her dark breasts decorated with pale stretch marks like lightening, stopping to admire the folds of her neck and a drop of sweat that was captured in the hollow of her throat, up to her face. Her mouth was slightly slack, her tongue poking out to dampen her broad lips now and again. Her wide nose was decorated with a small jewel set into her left nostril. Her eyes were shining at her on either side of the shallow bridge of her nose and Tex was petrified with how incredible this woman really was.

Timidly, Tex reached out a hand and ran her fingers down Kai's side. A pleased hum joined the other sounds of enjoyment coming from her mouth and Tex felt bold enough to do it again, giving her a little squeeze this time. She noticed a change in Kai's concentration, her lower lip getting pulled between her teeth. Tex moved her hand to Kai's breasts, massaging one gently. Tex rolled a little closer, pressing her lips to Kai's throat as her hand continued to caress her breast.

"Kaikaina," she whispered and earned Kai's chest swelling with air as she inhaled sharply. Tex let her hand slide down, away from her breast, in between her legs, pulling Kai's wet hand out of the way. She kept her lips moving on Kai's neck as she whispered praises inaudibly, her fingers slipping in to replace the ones that were there before. Kai laid her hand on Tex's waist and dug her fingers into her artificial flesh as Tex worked her up into pleasure. She kept up with her stroking even as Kai's thighs were clamping down around her hand, making sure to work her clit with her thumb.

"Allison!" Kai whimpered as she came, every part of her body going tight around her, wrapping her up.

Tex had never liked hearing that more. She wouldn't lie, she was faintly reminded of memories that weren't hers and memories that were. None of those were pleasant to remember, but now she had something better to overwrite them. "Say my name again," Tex whispered behind her ear.

"Allison…" Kai moaned, softer. Now she had two soundbites to remember if anyone decided to say her name again.

"Kaikaina," Tex she mumbled against he throat as sleepiness overtook her. Kai giggled sleepily as she reached over Tex and grabbed the sheet to cover them.

"Right here, baby," she said quietly. "And I'll be here when you wake up.

\---

Tex watched Kai for about half an hour before she woke up, taking in everything about her; the way her hair kept its volume as she slept, the way one clavicle was a little higher than the other, the soft whistling that came from between her teeth. Tex didn't actually need the sleep, but she was happy just to stay there and lay with Kai. She wasn't worried about the Director or Alpha or any of the other inhabitants of the base. She was…relaxed. Well, as a relaxed as a fragment of a memory that was born out of intense trauma can be. She pulls a lock of hair out Kai's face as her eyes start to peek open. Kai seems happy to see her too, pulling her closer with her deceptively strong arms.

"Told you I'd be here when you woke up," she said, voice rough from sleep.

Tex hummed, snuggling up against her. They were quiet and it was nice.

"I'm not real," Tex blurted out.

Kai cocked her head to the side, waiting for her to say something more. "Would you care to elaborate on that?" she asked when Tex didn't continue.

"I'm not a real person. I'm…I'm like Church."

That seemed to confuse Kai even more. "No, I mean I came from Church."

Kai cocked her head further to a comical extent.

"God, this is…I'm so stupid…" She tucked her face into her arms to try and sort out her thoughts. Kai said nothing, only continued to hold her. "Church is Alpha…he's an AI. I'm a…byproduct…of a process that was implemented in order to fragment him. I'm just a memory; a memory in a robot body." She kept her head down, not wanting to see Kai's expression.

"Okay," was all Kai said.

Tex wanted to look up at her and demand, 'Okay? Okay??? How could any of that possibly be okay??' but she didn't. She didn't feel like she needed to. Kai was a lot smarter than she pretended to be so she wasn't saying it out of ignorance. Those two syllables seemed to carry the weight of wisdom beyond her years. Tex shifted her face from her own arms into Kai's shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks. Another bizarre thing for a robot to be capable of.

When she had cried out all of the feelings she'd kept inside for god know how long, she smiled up at Kai who smiled down at her and they kissed softly.

"Wanna go walk past Tucker holding hands?" Tex asked with a smug smile.

"Absolutely," Kai answered. Tex appreciated the view as Kai got up off the bed and stretched before grabbing some work out clothes for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The nene is Hawaii's state bird and the northern mockingbird is Texas's state bird because I love obvious symbolism


End file.
